Why
by mikesh
Summary: Snape is Harry's dad
1. Chapter 1

A/N:. This is set in 6th year and yes before you even ask Sirius is alive. Also for this story act like the 5th book didn't happen ok? On with the story.

Author: mikesh

Title: What!

Summary: Snape Harry's dad

Part: 1 of 13

Professor Severus Snape is at the cemetery that's right outside the Hogwarts Grounds. He's knelt over a grave stone. Unknown to him Ron, Draco and Harry are watching what he's doing. He starts talking to the one grave stones.

Snape talking to the grave stone:

"Sorry I haven't been here for awhile, I just wish that I didn't have to celebrate our anniversary alone. I know that I should be use to it by now, heck its been 15 years since you died. I just wish I could have joined you by now. What's left in this world for me? I've let those people who you call family raise our son. And he hates me for it. All I do in this life anymore is make sure that Harry doesn't get himself killed trying to play hero."

"What is he talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, do you Draco?" Harry said.

"No he maybe like an uncle to me, but he's never talked about a family. And..." Draco said.

"Shh he's talking again and what's that in his hand?" Harry said/ asked/

But before either could answer Snape opened the thing that was in his hand.

Inside the locket was the memory of Lilly and James.

Harry froze on the spot. He thought that he was dreaming at first then he asked "How is that possible?"

"Your parents must have made themselves a memory of themselves, kind of like V…You know who." Draco said.

They all shuttered at the name you know who.

"Hey Snape, what do you mean by saying that you have nothing left in this life? What about your..."James said. At that point Lily elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't mind him Severus. You know how James gets this time of the month." Lily said

For that James just glared at her.

(A/N: Since in the second movie Tom is able to pick up Harry's wand I'm saying that James and Lily can touch people who are living ok?)

"Now get your ass over here and give me a kiss." Lily said

"Sure and let James here watch?" Snape asked.

"Oh do you want me to turn around?" James asked.

Harry started laughing but thankfully Ron and Draco were able to stop him before anyone heard.

"Do what you like James." Snape said.

"What's up Severus? You never act like this unless something's wrong, so spill the bean." James said.

"I just wish that I hadn't ruined the chance of getting to know Harry. And that he knew that I was actually his father. Who cared for him and that I hadn't went back to becoming a death eater" Snape said.

A/N: Yes I'm leaving it here. So what do you think so far? Good/Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: mikesh

Title: You can't be serious!

Summary: just read and find out

Part: 2 of 13

A/N: This chapter is going to show why the guys have detention and the next chapter will continue from chapter one ok?

The guys have had detention for the last three weeks every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. They hadn't done anything just that Snape knows that something is going to go down with you know who so he's trying to protect Harry.

"I think that Snape just gives us three detention because he doesn't like us. And I think that he's being unfair." Ron said.

"No he isn't we've deserved every detention...well maybe not all of them, but we do deserve some of them." Harry said.

"Speak for your self Potter, I don't deserve to be locked up with you two for a evening. I have better things to do then be locked up with you," Draco said.

"What ever Malfoy, but we don't deserve some of the detention we get either," Harry said.

"I think Snape plainly doesn't like us so he sticks us in the same room to see who will kill who first," Ron said.

"You're being unfair Ron. I'll prove to you that it isn't just you three," Hermione said.

"How are you going to do that exactly?" Ron asked.

"Well you and I'll just start talking while we're supposed to be working on a potion. Then when Snape tells us to stop talking Malfoy will say some remark and the three of us will end of in detention for talking." Hermione said.

"Who says I'm going to say anything?" Draco asked.

"Easy you always stick your big nose where it doesn't belong," Ron said.

For that he got elbowed in the stomach by Hermione.

"Well isn't that just dandy always count on me to put my nose where it doesn't belong huh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah that's about it," Ron said.

"Well when this doesn't work I'll be the first to say I told you so," Draco said.

"Well aren't you always?" Ron asked.

(A/N: Now for those of you that are confused in fifth year Snape got tied of the four of them fighting so he stuck them in a room until curfew but he didn't make them do anything. They spent a week with each other until they realized that Snape wanted them to work out their problems. It was Hermione who got them to work it out. So now in public they still have their fights but they're not as bad and in privacy they are like old friends.)

(A/N: I know that Aparecium makes invisible ink become visible again, so I thought that maybe Aparec would make a person/thing visible ok?)

**Snape's classroom**

"Today you will be brewing Aparec if brewed right it will make the drinker invisible for an hour or more depending on how strong you make it. The ingredients are on the board now get to work!" Snape ordered.

Hermione gave Ron the eye meaning 'You remember what to do'

The class got to work right away. While they were working Snape was walking around making sure that Neville didn't blow up his caldron and watching Harry more then he should have been.

Half way through the class Hermione put her plan into action.

"So Ron are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going home and Harry is going to…" Ron started to say.

"Stop talking you two!" Snape snapped.

So they stop talking for two minutes then Ron starts up again.

"Like I was saying Harry's coming and staying with us this Christmas. Hey if you want you can come and stay too., Ron said.

Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that when Ron was saying Harry wouldn't be at school during Christmas vacation Snape's face fell like he was upset or something.

Hermione was about to respond when Snape spoke up.

"I told you two to stop talking!"

"Figures you two act like the rules don't apply to you like Potter does," Draco said.

Ron was about to say something when Snape spoke up.

"Enough! Ron, Draco and …" Snape said.

Hermione thought he was going to say her name too

"Harry. You all have detention tonight right after supper. And don't you dare be late. Class demised!" Snape said.

After class Harry and Ron talked about shrinking their brooms and taking them to detention with them. They were wondering why every time they have detention Snape tells them what to do and then checks up on them five minutes later. After that they don't see him until their detention is almost over. So they were thinking of following him under the invisibility cloak. So Harry went back up to the dorm to write Draco and tell him to bring his broom too.

They ate supper and then all three men headed off to detention with Snape. Unknown to them they were about to get the shock of their lives.

**That Night**

"Ok I want you three to clean out the cauldrons and then restock the potions. Now get to work!" Snape said and with that he left.

The guys got to work right away. Not five minutes later Snape was back to check up on them, then he left to go where he usually goes.

"So the point of us taking our brooms was?" Draco asked.

"Well we're going to sneak out and see where Professer Snape goes every time he gives us detention," Harry said.

"One problem, he'll see us if we leave," Draco said.

"No he won't Harry's got the invisibility cloak with him so we'll just have to walk really close together and then if we have to fly we'll just have to make sure we're not seen," Ron said.

"What ever, but if we get caught I'm putting all the blame on you two," Draco said.

"We're not going to get caught ok Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What ever, but its your butt on the line not mine," Draco said.

"If you're too chicken to go then stay here," Ron said.

"I'm not chicken Weasley," Draco said.

"Knock it off you two and lets get going," Harry said.

So the three men left the castle under the invisibility cloak. They also had the Marauder's Map to show them were Snape was. They found him just getting ready to leave the castle, so they ran to catch up to him before he got too far from them. They saw that Snape was walking so they walked staying eight feet behind him. They knew that if they flew he'd see their shadow because of how clear it was outside. They ended up at a cemetery just outside Hogwarts grounds.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Mikesh

Title: What!

Summary: Snape Harry's dad

Part: 3 of 13

Here's the continuation from chapter one

"Waaht," Harry shouted.

Had Ron and Draco not seen that Harry was about to shout and put their hand over his mouth then all three of them would be in deep trouble by Professor Snape.

Said Professor turned around like he heard something when Harry said that.

Harry would have said something else instead he fainted because of the shock of hearing that Snape was his dad.

Ron and Draco knew that they had to get Harry back to the school before Snape did. They tried to wake him first but when that didn't work Draco offered to take Harry on his broom. Ron didn't put up a fight because he knew that they had to get back to the school before Snape did.

**Cemetery:**

"What's up with you saying that you're a death eater? Do you realize that Harry was listening the whole time?" James asked.

"Yes I realize that Harry was listening that's why I said it." Snape said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" James yelled.

"No I'm not out of my mind thank you very much. I thought that I heard something but wasn't sure so that's why I said that," Snape said.

"Severus you do know that you now have to explain everything to Harry don't you? And stop giving him detentions he doesn't deserve," Lily exclaimed.

"Yes I know. God I've made a mess of things," Severus said.

"Yes well Harry needs to know the FULL truth," James said.

"Yes yes I'll tell him before Christmas break," Severus said.

"You better!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well I better get going, its almost curfew for the boys," Severus said.

"Well bye Severus," Lily said.

"Bye" and with that Severus shut the locket and James and Lily disappeared.

Back at the school Ron and Draco were still trying to get Harry to wake up. Since nothing seemed to be working and Professor Snape was due back any minute they would just have Harry's back facing the door so when Snape walked into the room he wouldn't know that Harry wasn't awake. Sure enough right after they got Harry's back facing the door Snape walked into the room.

"Go to your dorms!." Snape yelled.

When Ron and Draco didn't move Snape said.

"NOW before I give you detention for being out after curfew."

That got the boys to moving. The hard part was that they had to move Harry but make it look like he was moving on his own. They managed to get it so Snape didn't know Harry wasn't really walking on his own.

On the way back to the dorm Draco said.

"I can see if I can find out more with Harry and Professor Snape."

"No! If you try to do that then you'll either get caught or Snape will figure out that we were out of the castle," Ron said.

"OK! You know you are starting to sound like Hermione," Draco said.

For that Ron just glared at him. They reached the dorm as clock struck 10.

"I can take it from here, thanks for the help. Here take Harry's invisibility cloak so you don't get caught by Filch," Ron said.

So Draco took the cloak promising to return it to Harry the next day.

Ron got Harry into bed without waking anyone up. He knew that he should have tried to wake Harry up but decided not to otherwise he might wake someone else up too.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't really remember what had happened earlier that night. So he ended up following asleep again.

**The Next Day **

Harry and Ron were the last to wake up that morning. Everyone else was either outside playing in the snow or finishing the essay on Aparec (invisibly potion) for Professor Snape.

Harry woke and started to laugh. Ron woke up and couldn't figure out what had got into Harry.

"Harry…. What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Oh just this dream I had," Harry said still laughing.

"What kind of dream mate?" Ron asked.

"I had the weirdest dream that you, Draco and I were outside the castle at some cemetery and Snape said he was my father," Harry said at that point he was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his checks.

"Harry… it wasn't a dream," Ron said.

"Yes it was Ron, stop pulling my leg," Harry said.

"HARRY IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Ron yelled.

"WHAT!" Harry said and then fainted again,

Ron knew that Hermione would know a spell or something to wake Harry up, so he went down stairs to go find her. Sure enough she was reading what had to be the thickest book she'd read since entering Hogwarts.

"Hermione I need your help," Ron said.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to help me wake Harry. He fainted," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

So Ron told Hermione what had happened the night before, she wasn't happy that they'd snuck out of the school. They went up to the dorm and Hermione did a spell that would wake Harry up.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You fainted mate," Ron said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I told you that Snape was really your dad," Ron said.

"Stop pulling my leg!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not, it's true," Ron said.

Harry was about to go storming out of the dorm, but Hermione and Ron caught him.

"Harry you can't just go up to Snape and tell him you know. he'll know you were out of school after hours," Hermione said.

"She's right mate. If you want we can go talk to Draco and he can tell you the exact same thing," Ron said.

So they went and talked to Draco, and he told Harry the same thing Ron told him.

Harry wanted to go confront Snape but he couldn't because then Snape would know he was out of school after hours.

So Harry went on like normal, or as normal as you can knowing that your dad is your most hated professor.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 of 13

AN: Takes place two days before Christmas

Snape still didn't know how he was going to tell his son that he was in fact his father. Snape knew that he needed to tell Harry soon, so he wrote a letter to Harry asking him to come down to his rooms after supper.

**Snape's rooms**

Harry came into the rooms like Voldemort himself was after him.

"If you knew you were my father, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you," Snape said.

"So what else have you been hiding from me? Am I supposed to become a death eater? And does Voldemort know that I'm you son?" Harry exclaimed very loudly.

"Your last name is really Snape, and you're not becoming a death eater in less you want me to kill you right now," Snape said.

"So does Voldemort know that you're my father?" Harry asked.

"No and before you asked I had nothing to do with killing your mother and uncle," Snape said.

"I thought they weren't related." Harry said

"They're not, but they were like brother and sister to each other. And yes Sirius is you godfather," Snape said.

"So why weren't you with my mom?" Harry asked.

"Because I was a death eater and it was too dangerous for Lily and you to be with me," Sanpe said.

"So you just up and left her?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Sanpe said.

"You're just like them," Harry said.

"Them who?" Sanpe asked.

"All other guys who leave their wives when it gets too tough," Harry said.

"I left to protect you. V would have killed you right away to make me stronger. It was your mother and my love that saved you that night. Sirius knew about us but had to keep quite about it because it wasn't safe," Snape said.

"He was ok with you dating his best friend's girl?" Harry asked.

"Your mom never dated your father. When I was called was when she found out she was pregnant with you. James said he'd help any way he could. So we set up the whole fake marriage and that. He did hate me in school but we got over that as we grew up. But he had to act like he still hated me. Let's just say very confusing times," Snape said.

"O…k," Harry said.

"Know this Harry I love you with all of my heart," Snape said.

"I need to go," Harry said.

"No this needs to be said," Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You can't tell any of your friends and you must not leave here this Christmas. V is getting stronger and I'm the only one now that can protect you," Severus said.

"What about the head master?" Harry asked.

"He's not blood. Blood can only protect you in these dark days. You can't not tell your friends what's going on," Severus said.

"Too late they know," Harry said.

"Figures," Snape said.

"Whatever," Harry said as he was leaving the room.

"Just like your mother," Severus said smiling watching his son walk out of his room.

Next chapter: Harry and Sev talk things over


	5. Chapter 5

Part: 5 of 13

AN: Takes place the next day.

Last night by time Harry got to the dorm everyone was asleep. So he'd gotten ready for bed and then fell asleep along with the rest of them.

When Harry woke up he found that Ron was already gone so he got ready and then headed down stairs to. There he found Ron and Hermione were huddled together talking about something.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said looking up.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"Yeah I bet," Harry said smilng while taking a seat.

"What what happened between you two last night?" Hermione asked.

"Just talked. He's actually going to let me go to the burrow," Harry said lying to his best friends.

"Cool mate," Ron said smilng ear to ear.

Not only had he gotten a girlfriend his best friend was coming to stay with him this Christmas.

"We better be going guys," Hermione said not wanting to be late for Snape's class.

"Yeah we better," Ron said.

So with that the three of them left for the basement. Draco noticed the looks his Godfather kept shooting over at Harry all through class. He figured it had something to do with the talk the two of them had last night. No one saw Snape slip the piece of paper to Harry while he was watching Neville to make sure he didn't get silly.

After class Harry read the note. Snape wanted to talk to him after supper tonight.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked seeing the paper in Harry's hand.

"Snape wants to see me tonight," Harry said.

"Tough luck mate," Ron said.

The only reason he was taking this so well was…well he didn't really know why he was.

Later that night…

"Come in," Snape said before Harry even knocked.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked.

"Come in Harry," Sev said smiling.

"God you look so much like your mother," Severus said.

"So I've been told," Harry said taking a seat.

"I know I've heard it," Severus said.

"So what did you need?" Harry asked again.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Severus said.

"First you didn't put some spell on me to change my features did you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but don't worry you got lucky you look mostly like your mother," Snape said.

"So when does this spell wear off?" Harry asked.

"After V is destroyed. Sirus put it on you after you were almost killed," Sev said face falling.

"So who all knows about you and my mum?" Harry asked.

"James, Sirius, and Remus," Sev said.

"Wait the head master doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry that guy knows everything even if you don't want him to," Sev said.

"Ok I was going to say," Harry said.

So for the next three hours they talked everything over. Sev kept telling Harry how sorry he was and how he couldn't leave for Christmas break. By the end they weren't enemies but they weren't best friends either. Harry told Snape he'd come back tomorrow after he saw his friends off on Christmas break

He was going to use his invisible cloak and leave the castle. He wasn't going to start listening to Snape now after all these years. That wasn't flying in Harry's book.

Snape for once actually didn't know that Harry was planning something. Well he did but he didn't know what it was for sure. So he decided to keep an eye on Harry little did he know he wasn't going to be able to do that.

After Harry got back to his dorm he got packed for tomorrow and then shrunk his trunk and went to bed. Ron was already asleep by time Harry turned in for the night.

Next chapter: Christmas

Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Part: 6 of 13

The next morning after breakfast Harry ran back up to his room to get the cloak. He told Ron and Hermione he'd meet them in the carriage.

Little did Harry know his father was watching as students left the castle.

"Ron move over," Harry said climbing into the carriage after taking off the cloak.

He didn't know that daddy had saw it and was currently running up to the headmaster's office.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked opening the door to his office.

"Harry just got into a carriage after I told him not to," Snape said.

"Don't worry so much we'll be there to look after him," Sirius said.

"That's not the point. I told him no and he did it anyways," Snape said.

"That's kids for you," Sirius said.

"No that's kids that have you as a Godfather," Remus said smiling at his friend.

"You better watch it full mood is only a couple day away," Sirius said.

"You better watch it," Remus said.

"Anyhow can I go get my son?" Severus asked.

"No because if you do that then you'll be showing Harry that you don't trust him. If you want to get him to like you, you need to earn his trust," Dumbledore said.

"Besides the Weasleys are like family to Harry so they can protect him," Sirius said.

"But he doesn't know that. I told him only my blood can," Sev said.

"And he bought it?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Well you see he didn't," Sev said.

"Let Harry have this time. Because you know we have to start training him for the war," Dumbledore said.

"Fine but if either of you let anything happen to my son I'll personally take it out on you," Sev threatened.

"Yeah yeah," Sirius said as he was walking out of the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just boarding the train. Hermione would spend Christmas day with Ron's family and her family. Ron's mum had invited her parents to the burrow for supper tomorrow night.

AN: Reason they didn't leave before now was threats of V. They didn't think it safe to send the children home and they're not connected by flu either.

"It'll feel good to be away from Snape," Harry said relaxing against the seat of the train.

"I don't blame you mate," Ron said.

"Hmp," Hermione said.

"Wake me when we get there," Harry said.

"Sure thing mate," Ron said.

Hours later…

As they were pulling into the station Hermione noticed her parents were there with Ron's. And to all three's surprise so was Sirius and Remus.

"I thought they were on business for Headmaster," Ron said.

"So did I," Harry said waving at them.

"Hey guys I thought you weren't coming," Harry said coming over to them.

"Got done early," Remus said before Sirius opened his big mouth and said something he wasn't suppose to.

"Cool," Harry said.

"We ready to go now?" Author asked seeing all his kids.

"Yes," Molly said after counting that everyone was there.

"Then let's go," Author said and with that they were off.

Once they all got back to the burrow they found all of the older ones there.

"Hey guys," Ron said.

"Hey," Bill said.

"Dears why don't you go up stairs and get unpacked," Molly suggested.

"Ok," all four said at the same time.

By time they got back down Molly had dinner waiting for them. So with that the family sat down to dinner.

"So Sirius how was that trip?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know we were working," Sirius said.

"No you weren't. You were at the hotel sitting on your duff or in the bars trying to pick up girls," Remus said.

"So see I was working. I was working on my social skills," Sirius said.

"You have plenty of them," Remus said.

"Hmp," Sirius said.

"Oh would you just grow up?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"So be it," Remus said.

"So Ron has Malfoy been giving you problems again?" George asked.

"Umm…where have you been? We made a truth a while back. We're friends," Ron said.

"I know just like to see your face," George said.

"Whatever," Ron said rolling his eyes.

After dinner the girls helped Molly do up the dishes while the guys went into the living room to go relax. That didn't mean that Fred and George weren't trying to figure out what they'd gotten for Christmas.

The rest of Christmas break was spent peacefully. Meanwhile Severus wasn't having such a good time. V had summoned him to a meeting. He was starting to wonder what side Sev was on. He thought that he maybe tipping Harry off. But Sev made sure that V knew he wasn't. He told him that he was keeping an eye on Harry to make sure that he didn't figure out what they were up to. V bought it the old fool.

When Harry got back from Christmas break Severus was there waiting for him pissed as could be. Sirius had told him to expect it but Harry wasn't expecting what was coming. And no he hadn't told Ron or them what was going on. He wanted to wait until later because he didn't need the information falling into the wrong hands.

"Hey there," Harry said stepping into Severus's rooms.

"The next time you disobey me I will personally go get you," Severus said.

"Ok good talk night," Harry said trying to make a narrow escape but it didn't work.

"Wait just a minute young man," Severus said.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning around slowly.

"Tomorrow be here right after breakfast so we can start your training," Severus said not turning away from the fireplace.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the war is coming Harry," Severus said.

"Come on I know how to defend myself," Harry said.

No sooner had he said it before his own father threw a curse at him that he wasn't able to dodge.

"You need training," is all Severus said.

"See you tomorrow," Harry said leaving before he had another freezing curse thrown at him or worse.

Next chapter: Harry's training starts


End file.
